Never Wrong
by DefinitelyNotFeitan
Summary: A one-shot. Out shopping, Pakunoda gets Machi to try some clothes on.


Machi could not remember the last time she had spent so much time in a department store looking at fashion apparel. It had to have been at least three years. She looks up to see her companion staring, a curious glint in her eyes.

"What is it?" Machi huffs out impatiently. Simply smirking, Pakunoda shifts the clothing that lay across one arm into a more comfortable position before silently moving to the next aisle, only the barely audible click of her shoes giving away the fact that she was present. Sighing, Machi looks back at the rack and continues to shift through the clothes, that in her quite honest opinion, didn't look in any way appealing, and her instinct told her so as well: Her hunches were never wrong.

After scanning the rest of the items that hung on the walls and lay on the shelves, she returned to Pakunoda, who was now on the other side of the store.

"Did you really look through everything?" The blonde asks at her arrival, not bothering to look away from her browsing.

"Yes, I did. I found nothing of interest."

At this, Pakunoda paused. Looking back, she surveys the pink haired girl with her eyes, eventually nodding to herself in a self satisfactory sort of way. She hands her clothes to Machi as she walked off, uttering a quick "Stay here."

With not much of a choice left, Machi stood there, waiting for her return, watching other shoppers stroll by. Pakunoda eventually returns, some clothes behind her back as she approaches. Curious, the seamstress tried to look but was easily evaded. The blonde quickly ushers her to the changing rooms in an effort of distraction. While it wouldn't trick Machi, she let it slide and led the way in.

In the stall, Pakunoda handed over a bundle of clothes.

"Try them on." Sighing, realizing there was no room for argument, she took the clothes to unfold them. She stopped.

"A skirt?"

"I think it'd look good on you," she shrugs, leaning up against the wall.

"You're not leaving?"

"Not much of a reason to, and if I leave you may not even try it on."

Machi pursed her lips as she thought about the best course of action. She decided on the one of least resistance by extending her pinky finger.

"Listen, I promise to try it on, I just, don't want anyone in the room." She had begun to feel a tension in the air that she couldn't quite identify, but she wanted it gone. Pakunoda wasn't quite sure how to handle the sudden nostalgia of a pinky promise, but she reciprocated the action and took leave of the dressing room.

Before the door completely closed however, she turned back. "I want to see them on, Machi." She felt a warmth brush over her face as the door clanged shut, but she ignored that and quickly got to work with undressing. A minute later she stared at her reflection in the mirror, not quite sure what to make of it.

Twisting and turning to see herself, she just couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness. While she looked good (as the blonde's sense in fashion was impeccable), something seemed even more off than before. Her instincts told her it had something to do with Palunoda: Her hunches were never wrong. What it was however left her a bit on edge.

"You done in there yet?" Jumping as Pakunoda's voice brought her out of a daze, she decided to let down her hair from it usual ponytail, letting the pink hair frame the sweater (that had also been given to her) and sway freely over her back.

Cautiously, maybe even suspiciously so, Machi opened the door to find Pakunoda comfortably situated on a bench. Not sure what to do, she stood there until her companion smirked up at her.

"You look lovely."

She didn't know why this made her heart skip, or better yet why this made blood rush to her face, but it did. Pakunoda noticed the change and stood up, chuckling slightly to herself.

"W-what is it?" She couldn't believe herself, had she just stuttered? Her face goes darker as the blonde steps towards her.

Another laugh, "You're so cute I couldn't help but get closer."

"Are you messing with me?" Machi backs up to only run into the dressing room wall. Although it had meant to come out as threatening, it had come out as hollow and scared. She was trapped. Looking up, she met the eyes of her companion, where if she had been paying attention, she would have noticed a similar blush forming across Pauknoda's cheeks.

Pakunoda leaned down and their lips connected. Machi felt a joy spread through her, and would've felt frustrated that she didn't know why, but she was to preoccupied letting the sensations happen. When they parted, Machi looked down to let her hair cover her face that was no doubt a bright crimson.

She looked up as she heard Pakunoda do a large intake of air, a backwards sigh if one will, before she did a little cough into her hand.

"Let's, do this somewhere else."

It took a while to compute, but Machi eventually shook her head. She couldn't help but think that the blonde looked adorable blushing so much. Taking Pakunoda's hand, she lead her back into the changing room, making sure to lock the door behind them.

She knew that she might try to deny it, but her instincts would always tell her the same thing. She loved Pakunoda and her hunches were never wrong.


End file.
